


[Podfic of] Superstition Upon Common Sense

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sets out to find God and ends up finding himself. Or something. Henry the shrimp doesn't really care, as he's already been deep fried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Superstition Upon Common Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Superstition Upon Common Sense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150203) by [Xela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1PSSpMQ) [14 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 30:38 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
